Fanon Kombat Wiki:Rules
Welcome to Fanon Kombat, wiki of Mortal Kombat fanon! Fanon Kombat is where Mortal Kombat fans create their own games, characters, fan-fiction. ''If you are new to wikis you should probably go here to learn how they work. A few other tips are listed below on this page, but more in-depth help is located . To refine your editing, feel free to play in the sandbox. Also remember to look at the guidelines below to know how to be a good user on Fantendo. There are also some Wikia policies you must follow, found here. ''The text of this site is freely licensed under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL). For more information, see here. __TOC__ 'Some Tips' # BE BOLD! in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to BE BOLD! # Be civil to other users at all times. Flaming and insulting is never tolerated. # When in doubt, take it to the '. We have all the time in the world. Although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's ''talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. #'''It is never OK to edit a Fan Fiction or Game when the writer requests you don't, except for grammar, spelling, and punctuation corrections. You may also update the categories for that page. Otherwise, this is considered rude. If the act continues, it can be considered spamming. #'If you choose to abandon a fan-fiction or game, put and on, respectively.' Those pages are then released into the public and edited by anyone. To claim the page, you must ask the original creator for permission. Also, if a page is not edited for two months by the creator, then it is considered abandoned (unless the story is finished, of course). #'You may make games about Third-Party Characters if they are "released" on a Nintendo console' or have Nintendo characters in them. You may even make up the console. Other accepted consoles are ones available for Virtual Console. #'Do not get into edit wars.' Work out a reasonable solution. The creator of an article has the most rights to decide a such thing. #'Do not edit another's user page', unless signing their guest book or another area they let you edit. #'Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. #Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is a little too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2='17'"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. # Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid and straightforward as possible yourself. # Try to limit flaming: Don't insult people for no reason. # Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~ which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit submit. But don't sign on mainspace articles. A mainspace article is anything without "User:, Fantendo:, Help:, or Talk:" in front of the title. # Give warnings to adult content. There are some very young kids on Fantendo, so give a warning if adult content is on a page at the top. # Limit swearing: Don't rattle off pointless swearing for no reason other than because you feel like it. Censor stronger swearwords. # No racism/prejudice: Don't make fun of another's ethnicity (race) or religion. :It's important to have fun... but try to make sure those around you have fun too! 'Some Wikicode' So you're making a page, an awesome new game. But you don't know how to work anything! What do you do? Here's a list of terms and codes needed to make your page the best. 'Ranks' :For more detail about groups rights, see '' :''For more detail about sysops, see Fantendo:Administrators In many ways, Fantendo itself is much like a game. We have four main ranks, which control how much of the site you can access. Rising up the ranks is determined by how active and helpful a user is in the community and how much maintenance they do, among other things. Additionally, the founder of Fanon Kombat, , has the authority over administrators and can also be the judge of an argument or proposal. Category:fanon Kombat Policy Category:Administration of this site